Sinjin Van Cleef
Sinjin Van Cleef '''is an odd student at Hollywood Arts. Through out the series he is shown to have a crush on Jade West much to her dismay. Characteristics Sinjin Van Cleef is the creepy, weird and gross student at Hollywood Arts. His locker has his chewed up food on it. He also likes to collect the teeth of past president's relatives. He has a huge crush on Jade, despite her not liking him back, and even goes as far as breaking into her house in Wi-Fi in the Sky. He also says that he is back-up when she and Beck break up. It is unknown how he got into Hollywood Arts, most likely because he does a lot of background work on all of the school's productions and performances, such as audio, lighting and making props. His name is a reference to the popular online game World of Warcraft, the name comes from the Boss named Edwin Van Cleef and the horde city called Sen'jin Village. He appears almost every episodes of the series. He only dosen't appear in Stage Fighting and Cat's New Boyfriend. Sinjin is portrayed by Michael Eric Reid. Appearances * His first appearance was in the Pilot where he worked backstage in the big showcase, but didn't speak until The Bird Scene. *He then appears in The Bird Scene and shows Tori his locker (his name is not actually revealed at this point). *He asks Jade if she wants a boyfriend after she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck. *He afterward appears in Wi-Fi in the Sky requesting to join the chat, where is revealed to be in Jade's house. *He also appears in Survival of the Hottest where he's in the kiddie pool drowning. *He appears in Robarazzi for the interview that Robbie tried to get for the slap talking about his collection of president's relatives teeth. This apparently creeps out Rex. Also, in the studio where Robbie was doing his blog, he was recording with a camera. *In Tori the Zombie he is seen working the music, and the viewers discover he loves disco music. *In Rex Dies Sinjin asks Tori to join him and his friends in the special effects. He gives her a stained s pecial effects shirt. He thought Tori murdered Rex on purpose. *In The Diddly-Bops he was seen dressed up when the Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade wouldn't go to the act. *ln Ice Cream For Ke$ha his lunch was messed up. *In Wok Star he found moss. Jade tells him to go away. Relationship with Main Characters 'Tori Vega' (2010-present;' Friend; Slight crush)' In the episode "The Bird Scene" Sinjin shows Tori his locker which makes her run away after he explains its meaning. In "The Birthweek Song", he offers Tori a bobble head that looks like him as a birthweek present for Trina, to which Tori says "My dad´s a cop." Sinjin replies, "Moving on." and leaves.In "Survival of the Hottest ", when Sinjin passes out in a kiddie pool Robbie suggests Tori should give him mouth-to-mouth and Tori reacts by saying, "he's fine" and running away, leaving him to do it himself. Tori appears to dislike him, or is disturbed by his actions on occasions. In "The Great Ping-Pong Scam", Tori locks Sinjin into the broom closet with her to make him help her find out what the Ping-Pong group actually does. Sinjin says that everything's happening the way it happened in his last dream, assuming that Tori wants to kiss him. Instead, he gets a big slap in the face. But when he reveal to Tori a way to sneak into the group, she kisses him on the cheek and leaves, leaving a shocked Sinjin behind. Tori is probably a fan of Sinjin's products since she was seen chewing his "Mexican" flavored gum at the start of "The Great Ping-Pong Scam" and she wanted him to make a soda machine for her to hide in later on in the episode. (See: Torjin) 'Jade West' (2010-present; Enemy, Crush) Sinjin has an obvious crush on Jade. In "The Birthweek Song" Sinjin says, "Jade is so pretty." Jade reacts by saying, "3, 2, 1..." scaring him away. In "Jade Dumps Beck", he offers himself as her new boyfriend. In "Tori the Zombie", he is seen pressing the "Disco" button, causing Jade to insult him. ("15 years ago, your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!") In Jade Dumps Beck, He and another nerd walk up to Jade's table, Jade looks up and growls, "No!" And Sinjin and the other nerd walk away. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", he sneaks into Jade's house. Jade discovers him at her house when she finds a lamp that looks like her's in his Wi-Fi chat screen in the background. Although Jade annoys his affections for her, Jade has a bit of a similar personality to Sinjin. In Freak the Freak Out, Jade said Tori's sisters blood was "cool." In Rex Dies, she asks the doctor if she can keep a fatty lump from a guy's back, which he did let her keep. (See: Sade) 'Cat Valentine' (2010-present; Acquaintance) They don't interact much. But at the end of the episode Robarazzi, Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit c ard and a girlfriend. After learning that Sinjin does in fact have a credit card, Cat asks Sinjin, in a flirty manner, if he could call her sometime. Sinjin seems very excited at the idea and runs off to buy a phone, unaware that Cat only wanted his credit card to buy more items from Sky Store. (See: Cinjin) Trivia *Originally, Dan Schneider planned for Sinjin to have only one appearance, but went back on the idea. *Sinjin collects teeth from relatives of past presidents. *His name seems to be taken from World of Warcraft (Sen'jin, a low-level troll village and VanCleef, the boss of a low-level dungeon). *It is rumored that Sinjin could become a main character by the next season, like Gibby from iCarly did. *As said on TheSlap.com, most golf courses in Los Angeles have a "No Sinjin" policy. *It is heavily implied Sinjin is aware of his "weird and disturbing" manner. Gallery 156367 481019395052 127860300052 5676632 3153350 n.jpg Sinjin's interview.jpg Sinjin.jpg Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Van Cleef, Sinjin Category:Teens Category:Images of Sinjin Van Cleef Category:Season 2 Category:Villains